


Careful General

by onnall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnall/pseuds/onnall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time when General Hux picked up the Lightsaber...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful General

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just assuming, even if you are not a Force user, you can still use the Lightsaber, you just can't really hold your own in a fight.
> 
> Inspired by this fanart: http://lososforel.tumblr.com/post/137345293349

General Hux had his fair share of combat training in his youth, not that he’s really old now. The training not only covered the weapon of choice for the First Order, blasters, but also included traditional weapons such as swords, knives, javelins, and sabers, just in case it might come into deperate needs.

Hux did use those skills more often in his earlier years. Now that he’s been away from front line battlefields for years, he hasn’t been practicing all that much.

On this particular cold night, he’s sitting on his bed, resting against the metal wall, recalling his trainings. what made him suddenly tracing back his memories? The lightsaber which is attached to the belt lying on the floor.

The man lying next to him whields this thing on a daily basis with his very capable hand and unique abilities. Sometimes watching him waving it, Hux is a bit tempted to also try it himself.

The man next to him seems to be in deep sleep. Hux slowly moves to sit on the edge of the bed, let the cold floor send a chill through his bare feet.

He walks towards the lightsaber and is now looking straight down on it. “This thing isn’t gonna lash out on its own if not used by the original owner, is it?” Hesitats Hux for a bit. “Let’s just hope the worst case senario is that it doesn’t light up.” Hux thinks to himself and picks up the lightsaber. The lightsaber feels heavier than Hux expected.

To give himself more space to pace around, Hux sorts the clothes scattered around the floor to two piles, his and Kylo Ren’s, and moves them onto the couch.

Now standing in the center of the empty space in the room, Hux takes another deep breath and touched the button on the lightsaber. With a buzz, the red plasma lights up to a cross. Hux has never observed it this close, and he’s a bit suprised that the blades don’t really generate heat.

He starts to slowly waving it with the basic moves just to get a handle of the feeling before he starts to try out the entry level routine that he remembers. “This is better than I expected.” Hux is now more confident with himself and the lightsaber, and starts to practice some more difficult moves.

Hux is really enjoying himself, not really noticing all the noise the lightsaber is making, until suddenly he lost control of his body, frozen where he stands. He tries to command his arms and legs, but none is following.

“General, you need a teacher.” with a gentle voice in his ear, Hux felt someone caressing his hand that is holding the lightsaber and a warm body pressed against his from behind. “You gotta be careful. You were only inches away from hurting yourself with the crossguard on the saber.” The other arm of that person is now wrapped around Hux’s body and a light kiss rests on Hux’s neck.


End file.
